Level 14/Dreamworld
| spaces = 69 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 13/Dreamworld | next = 15/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Ingredient }} is the fourth level in Funky Factory and the seventh jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 36 single and 9 double jelly squares and score at least 60,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *It can be hard to clear the jellies in the corners, especially when they are double jellies. The Moon Struck will help to clear them though. *The jellies are worth 54,000 points. Hence, an additional 6,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Although the corners can be difficult, the moon struck brings the board down to four colours, making it much easier to create colour bombs. *The moon scale should be watched and kept carefully balanced. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 54,000 points. Hence, an additional 31,000 points for two stars and an additional 66,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 13.33% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 20.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. However, it is not too hard due to the moon struck. *There are double jellies which make it easier to increase the point multiplier by sustaining cascades. However, their positions being at the corners can make it hard to do so. *25 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for 4 moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, this can be negated if most of the jellies have been cleared before the moon struck. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Strategy *Work around the center and bottom portions of the board to cause cascades at the top of the board. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #(36 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (9 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 54,000 points #(85,000 - 75,000) points - 75,000 points x 100% = 13.333% #(120,000 - 100,000) points - 100,000 points x 100% = 20.00% Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 14 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 14 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Funky Factory levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars